plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Zucchini
Smarty |Tribe = Squash Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When played: Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies with no abilities. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!"}} The Great Zucchini is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 9 to play, and has 7 /7 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability transforms every Zombie on the field into a random 1 /1 Zombie when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies with no abilities. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Stats change: 6 /6 → 7 /7 *Ability change: The Great Zucchini now transforms Zombies into random basic 1 /1 Zombies (Skunk Punk, Cardboard Robot Zombie, Backup Dancer, Baseball Zombie and Imp) instead of regular 1 /1 Zombies. Update 1.22.12 *Description change: "When played: Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies." → "When played: Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies with no abilities." Strategies With The Great Zucchini is very expensive, but it has decent stats, the Amphibious trait, and a very useful ability. It can defend lanes well, especially in the aquatic lane. As far as its ability goes, the more threats your opponent has on the field, the better, as it can transform all of them into near-harmless 1 /1 Zombies. However, just because the threats have been taken care of doesn't mean you are safe, as your opponent can still play more threatening zombies the next turn. Also, since the Zombies can do damage, do not overlook them if you have low health, as they possibly could defeat you. If it is played in an aquatic lane against opponents without Amphibious zombies like Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm, it can easily end the game in your favor. If you play as Nightcap, or manage to get it via Cornucopia as Solar Flare, or via Petal-Morphosis as any Kabloom hero, you can play Sour Grapes after The Great Zucchini to complete wipe the field, making all your plants able to directly attack your opponent. You can also play as Citron, who has access to Armored''' plants which can nullify the Zombies' strength stat of 1. You can also use Rescue Radish to re-play The Great Zucchini, which not only protects it from instant-kill tricks, but can also re-activate its ability. Against The Great Zucchini is a strong plant stat-wise, but its ability is even more dangerous, as it transforms all your zombies into pathetically weak 1 /1 Zombies. Since plants play their fighters after zombies do, your opponent can play The Great Zucchini without any way of you predicting it, making mind-games a necessity until you find out your opponent does not have it in their deck. It is recommended to not play all your most powerful zombies at once, as you are going to be devastated by The Great Zucchini. Do not '''Bounce this unless if you're going to win or if all your zombies are weak anyways, as your opponent can replay it again. Fortunately, The Great Zucchini itself is much easier to take care of, as any instant-kill card like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Locust Swarm can instantly destroy it. If you are playing as Immorticia (or happen to get it with Professor Brainstorm's Eureka), you can use the infamous Teleport + Zombot 1000 combo to destroy all your opponent's plants, including The Great Zucchini, and land 9 damage on your opponent instead. If not, Monster Mash or Leftovers can help strengthen your Zombies. You can also use Super Stench to make your zombies cannon fodders that will destroy about anything. Gallery TheGreatZuchiniStats.png|Statistics TheGreatZucchiniCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is based on the famous phrase "Now you see me. Now you don't!" **It is also a phrase a magician would use, hence its name being based on Harry Houdini. *It is one of the seven plants that have some kind of hair without the use of costumes. The other six are Cornucopia, Bean Counter, Water Chestnut, Soul Patch, Flame Mushroom, and Freeze Mushroom. *With Cornucopia, if Sour Grapes is made on a lane left to The Great Zucchini, any zombie destroyed by Sour Grapes' ability does not actually get destroyed, but instead gets affected by The Great Zucchini's ability unharmed. *It has the highest base strength of any Amphibious plant, with 6. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Squash cards